1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club. More specifically, the present invention relates to golf club training.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various training aids. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,632 for Gold Putting Practice Aid which discloses an apparatus for guiding stroking movement of a putter, comprising a base frame engageable with and forming a border about a putting surface in an operative stroke practice position.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,192 issued to Boyd for Golf Swing Training Aid. This patent discloses the use of a “C”-shaped head rest that is positioned across the user's forehead and padded for comfort. The headrest is connected to an extendable shaft that varies in length from 4 feet long to 7 feet long. The headrest trains the golfer to maintain a proper head position during a golf swing.
Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,979 for Golf Swing Training Apparatus which discloses a mounting bar with an extendable length arm stabilizer extending outwardly from the mounting bar and terminating in a headrest.
Tolson, U.S. Pat. No. 7,429,222 for a Parallel Putting Device And Method discloses a putting aid using device to maintain the position of the putter during the putt.
Training an individual to golf is difficult. It is important to establish skill quickly and to reach a satisfactory level of performance. Equipment changes have improved many aspects of the game of golf, but the game is still difficult and requires goods skills to play well.
Many golfers are self taught or poorly taught and this limits the level of skill and satisfaction the golfer can achieve. Training is difficult due in part to the free constraints of golf swings, the large range of body motions required to achieve swings, combined with the importance of sequencing and timing of motions. Training aids are designed to provide reference and guidance to the golfer to experience components of the swings and the proper rate and sequence of these motions.